legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Benedikt
Benedikt (965 SEoP - 1000 SEoP) is a Human Fighter and former (and original) party member of Group 3 of the Legacy of Izal campaign. 'Physical Description' 'Background' 'Early Years' At a young age Benedikt was levied into the lord of Norkia's army to fight as an ally of the city of Klortho]]. At the end of the war he stayed on in the guard of his home, White Stone Castle. Part of his duties involved guarding the marble quarry that the castle was constructed to defend. This quarry was leased by a family of hill dwarves who taught Benedikt their language and befriended him. Eventually Benedikt was promoted to the Chief of the castle guard by his lord. Recently an epidemic hit the castle and both Benedikts wife and young daughter were taken ill. He sought aid from the nearby elves but they refused to help him. After his family both perished he was inconsolable with grief. He left his post at White Stone Castle unable to live where he had lived with the family he lost. 'Adventure Events' * Benedikt encounters the group at the Rat Inn. They clear the basement of rats, and giant rats. Then they kill the giant rat that had "MIB cockroached" the bar owner. The group burns down the bar. * The gang finds the water stone, it is stolen, then in an attempt to recover it, Benedikt renders the leader of the gang that stole it braindead. * The group attempts to find a dragon that they witnessed fall in the woods to the west. They find her in human form tied to a pole, they almost die trying to save her. They are then brought to Buoyanth by Thanes, the big silver dragon. * They are tasked by Murdoch with finding out what his cousin is doing in his tower. After some freaky shenanigans involving riddles, hallucinations, and bagpipe music, they determine that he is up to no good. * On the way back to Buoyanth on Thanes' back they are attacked by the red dragon and dropped in a weird tomb with Thanes' corpse. * Benedikt is aged significantly by a few ageing curse traps in the tomb. He goes from 35 to 57. * The group is transported to the location of Murdoch's cousin. They attempt to stop him from trapping the good gods in the giant weird orb. They fail to stop him but kill Murdoch. Benedikt nearly dies in the attempt. * The group witnesses the beginning of armageddon. They discover that the knife they have contains the gods Tyr and Lliira. They determine that they must set out to find civilization. They arrive in a familiar swamp and fight through an evil monster ambush. 'Death' In the swamp the group finds a portal that leads to another dimension. They nearly die getting to the portal but make their way in. Once inside they are attacked by a T-Rex. As the group tried to fight off the beast it reached down and snaps its jaws around Benedikt. Before the group could stop it, it thrashed him around, ending his life, and swallowed him nearly whole. The group cut him out of the beast's stomach and burns his corpse. 'Personality' 'Relationships' 'Allies' 'Friends/Contacts' 'Enemies/Foes' 'Groups/Organizations' Category:PCs Category:Deceased Category:Group 3